Malec Drabbles
by Sandkopf
Summary: Try to write something like drabbles. Basically Malec Fluff. Newest:Amusement 100 words
1. Fever

"I'm bored!" Jace repeated annoyed with his scratchy voice.

"I know" Alec said tiredly, his eyes closed and his right hand resting on his forehead.

At their last hunt it started to rain so much as if someone in the clouds destroyed the faucet and all the water poured completely out of them. When the parabatai came home their clothes were soaking wet, sticking to their bodies and the next day they both woke up with raised body temperature and huge frogs in their throats. Now they laid in the institute in one of the free time rooms on the couches and rest. Well, Alec seriously tried to do so but Jace would prefer to actually do something but with the dizziness that rose every time he wants to stand up it was kind of a tall order. So they just laid there doing nothing.

"So, what do I have to spot here?" a mocking voice appeared from the door which Alec recognized immediately. He sat up and saw Magnus standing there leaning against the door case, looking as shiny as ever.

"Darling, you look terrible." He exclaimed at the sight of his boyfriend. Maybe he was referring to the tired look on his face or the red of his cheeks or maybe even the huge bags under Alec's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alec with a row of coughs afterwards.

"Well." Magnus paced slowly to the couches "I tried to get my boyfriend on the phone but it was turned off so I called Izzy to ask her if you had forgotten to put it on charge again and she told me you were sick. So I came to ask you one thing: Why am I, your fabulous, magnificent boyfriend, the last one to know about that?"

Alec felt even hotter now, the blush in his face increasing (something nobody thought would have been possible). "W…well" he stuttered but was interrupted when Magnus put his index finger on Alec's lips, an action he loved to do and got often enough the chance to.

"Just let me know next time, okay?" Alec nodded.

"You know I'm still here?" called Jace from the other couch but was totally ignored by the warlock.

"So, as so often I'm here to cure you. Do you know what helps against a fever?" Magnus smiled, looking mischievously in Alec's eyes, who swallowed.

"Cuddling!" and with that, Magnus climbed under Alec on the couch, the Shadowhunter lying on top of him with a very perplexed expression.

"I don't want to infect you." He coughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you think I'd walk in your quarantine cabinet without putting a spell of protection on myself?" he said, wrapping his arms around the boy and pressing a kiss on his feverish forehead. Alec inhaled Magnus's sweet scent of cherry blossom and honey, relaxing into the embrace, closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight, my love."

Jace, in spite of being ignored, watched the whole scene and sighed: "Damn, where's Clary?"


	2. Wedding

"You look good." Magnus said to his boyfriend when he entered the room.

Alec looked down at himself, at the black suit he wore, highlighted with a green yellow tie that matched Magnus's eyes, while Magnus's tie matched the color of Alec's.

"Thanks." He answered, pacing to the warlock and adjusting his tie because it hung a bit loosely "You do too."

"It's a great day for wedding." Watching out of the window, Alec saw what Magnus was referring to. It was indeed a lovely day. The blue sky was dotted with small clouds but the sun avoided them expertly, shining with all of its power and fresh breezes made the green leaf dance.

Alec walked over to the closet, searching for what he originally came for (another pair of golden gloves because bridesmaid Isabelle was still not sure about them). "Everyone is infecting the other with their nervousness. It's funny seeing Jace so out of character. He really wants to get married."

"Do you?" Magnus asked.

"What?" Alec straightened up, holding the gloves he found in his right hand.

"I ask whether you want to marry someday or not." Magnus clarified, his face seriously looking at his boyfriend.

They stood for a while in silence, studying each others expression and trying to guess what the other might think.

Than Alec found his words "I never gave it much thought. You said you were never married in eight hundred years so I supposed it was a plan of yours never to marry."

Magnus was surprised. "You really are amazing." he said, walking over to stand in front of Alec. The blue eyes looked up at him with great puzzlement. Magnus could see the love in them; it's the same look he got five years ago when they kissed in the Accord Hall. Their feelings haven't changed since then. Of course they had fights, they had hurt each other with things they regretted afterwards, but they had always made up, apologised and forgave each other.

Magnus lightly touched the Shadowhunter's cheek, something Alec knew he loved to do.

"It's true." Magnus said "I don't plan to marry. I never did because it seems pointless to me. Weddings are a great, watching two people swearing officially their love to each other, confirming they want to be with each other until death do them apart.

But death doesn't care about the immortal. Death leaves us alone and we are afraid not to be able to keep a promise we gave over hundreds of years. There is love that can fade, you might think you found the right person but you haven't, you can get bored and want to leave. I know these thinks can happen I know it personally."

Alec's expression had changed. Now, he wore sadness in his eyes, a kind of sadness he always got when it comes to their mortal-immortal relationship. He knew he can't change the fact but he hates to get remembered about it.

Supportingly, Magnus put his arms around Alec, embracing him softly.

"You deserved to know it." Magnus explained and Alec nodded.

"I know." Alec whispered, smiling faintly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and an annoyed looking Isabelle in a dark red dress stood in the door frame.

"I see." She snapped "I ask you to do one thing for me, only one thing Alec, but you prefer to canoodle with your boyfriend."

"I can't blame him" Magnus grinned, winking at Isabelle, who turned to her brother. "Do you have the gloves or not?"

"Yes, I have them." Alec said, the gloves still resting in his hand. He paced to his sister, handing them over and telling her something Magnus didn't pay attention to. He thought about their relationship, how much he loved Alec, how much he wanted to make him happy. And before following Alec who walked out of the room after Izzy, calling for him, he murmured the words which would make Alec feel bad, but which felt good to be spoken aloud, even if only to himself "Alexander Lightwood, I swear to make you happy. I swear to always be with you. And I swear to love you until death do us apart."


	3. Bed

Magnus was in no good mood.

Actually, he was as pissed as he hasn't been for a long time. He believed that his clients, over the ages, got more and more stupid with their requests. It's always nice to have work to do for he get paid for it but sometimes he wished the people would see him as the high warlock he was and not for any random guy who could luckily do some magic. Sometimes it would be nice to be called to do something exciting, something that challenged him, making him test out his magic like a few years ago when he was respected for the things he could do.

Nowadays he got called to dim the light in the fireplace permanently so the vampire couple could enjoy it more. He first thought they were kidding, playing some ridiculous game with him.

When he saw the door that lead to his flat he sighed heavily hoping no other clients will show up tonight. It was three p.m. and his original plan was to watch a good Bollywood movie which was at least four hours long, sulking that his boyfriend was needed at the Institute. Now he was tired and just wanted to sleep, not because he had to use his powerful magic but because he had to explain there are things one can do to dim fire without magic, like not using too much wood or something. When he thought about it now, he was very impressed how the whole occasion actually lasted three and a half hour.

Angrily, he opened his door and lit the room, waking Chairman Meow up who slept on one of the purple pillows on the floor. Magnus smiled a little thinking of how the pillows got their but pushed the thought away because he didn't plan to have a cold shower now.

When he put his boots off he recognized a dirty pair of shoes standing neatly at their usual place, looking old and outworn.

Alec's shoes.

Excitement woke up in Magnus, calling his boyfriend's name in a loud voice. Waiting but not getting a response Magnus headed to his bedroom, considering the time of night it was.

Carefully, he opened the door and stepped in, lighting a candle on his nightstand with a flick of his hand.

Out of all the colorful blankets and pillows, Magnus saw the strands of black hair he had hoped to find. Alec laid there, wrapped up in everything that could warm him when no one shared the bed with him and Magnus's mood immediately changed. He got calm now, seeing no reason to be angry anymore. How can you be angry when you find the person you love at home, especially when you haven't expected him? A smile began to grow on his face while he stripped of his clothes, only remaining in his boxers and climbed into bed. He needed to pull hardly on the blankets to get some of them too because Alec was one of these people who steal your comforter and can still peacefully sleep while you have to freeze but when you dare to get the comforter back you won't be successful. Not at all.

Fortunately, this time he hadn't to fight long even when it wasn't much he got from the blanket but it was enough not to get cold.

The Shadowhunter made a half asleep grumbling sound which made Magnus chuckle. He stroked the strands of black hair out of Alec's face to get a better look on it and chuckled again. He looked a bit discomforted, must be from the sudden cold air that hit his back when Magnus's pulled the blanket away to replace it with himself, Magnus thought but it seemed that in his sleep, Alec recognized the new warmth behind him, relaxing his muscles and went on sleeping as if nothing happened. He murmured something and started quietly to snore, a sound Magnus was so used to that he even missed it sometimes.

Putting his arm around Alec, Magnus closed his eyes, extinguishing the candle and forgetting about the stress and being happy to have at last a nice end of the night.


	4. Eyes

You're eyes.

I can read your eyes like an open book.

I can see your anger, your sadness, your jealously, your discomfort, but I can also see your happiness, your gratitude, your brave, your love.

Everything is written in that deep blue, that shines like the summer sky in Spain.

When you look at me, I feel my legs getting like jelly, my vision focusing on that wonderful color and losing myself in them.

"You now, you're speaking out loud, right?" Alec mumbles tiredly, opening his eyes.

Magnus smirks: "I hope it would wake you up and open your eyes."


	5. Obsession

Obsessed.

I'm obsessed with Magnus Bane.

I'm obsessed with his look, his voice, his eyes, his scent, his taste, his touch.

Is that normal?

I can't think of anything else, when I close my eyes I see his face, when I glance around I imagine him walking around the corner.

I wish to be with him and when I'm with him I want to be even closer.

He is the one who I care for, who cares for me. He is the one who showed me what love is.

I'm obsessed with Magnus Bane and I never felt so great.


	6. Kiss

"Gimme a kiss." said Magnus playfully moving his face closer.

"Hmm, I don't know." Alec teased, turning his head to the right.

"Come ooooon." Magnus begged and tried to press his lips to his boyfriend's who, unfortunately, dodged.

"For what do you deserve the honor?"

"Maybe for my unconditional love?" Alec shook his head.

"For being so kind giving you a warm bed to sleep in?" Alec chuckled but didn't turn back.

Magnus voice slowed down. "Or for the things I did with you last night in named bed?"

"Oh, shut up." and to silence him he tenderly kissed Magnus.


	7. Vest

"How many other outfits do you plan to try on?" Alec asked curiously with a hint of annoyingness in his voice.

"Until you honestly say I look perfect." Magnus answered while he buttoned up his yellow skin-tight jeans, which seemed to glitter in different green shades.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah. You didn't want to dress up, so I have to dress up for both of us."

"Hey." Alec complained. "I wear my best sweater today."

"And it's as black as all the others." Magnus examined himself in the long mirror, frowning.

"I can't combine this vest with these jeans." he announced stripping off the vest and throwing it on the bed beside Alec.

"I think you look good like that." the Shadowhunter observed.

"Not enough." Magnus answered and began again to search through his clothes.

Alec sighed.

Magnus had been invited to a party of some warlock friend and he had asked if Alec would go with him. Well, he had more begged than actually asked because Alec wasn't really in the mood but could be convinced somehow. The party should start in about ten minutes and where Alec was ready an hour ago, Magnus was still not sure about his outfit. Now, he wore to the yellow pants a dark grey shirt with half long sleeves, sticking to his skin like glue. The vest that had been over it was sequined in rainbow colors, glittering like Magnus's hair did.

Meanwhile, Magnus tried several scarves on, one that was dark green and fringed at the end made his cat eyes glow dangerously.

"Oh, I like that." Alec said "that's perfect."

Swiftly, the warlock turned around looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"You think so?" he asked sounding like he never believed Alec would actually ever give him the benefit of being called perfect. He looked down at himself and back to Alec who nodded.

"Okay Dokay Lokay." Magnus agreed heading to the bathroom.

"What do you want to do now?" Alec shouted after him.

"Redoing Make-Up!"

Alec sighed again. "Will that take long?" but he didn't get an answer.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the vest glittering like a disco ball beside him. He took it thoughtfully, stroking over it. It funnily tickled on his fingertips and made him smile. He had never seen this vest before and he was very sure he could remember it if he had for he always remembered Magnus's clothes. He knew exactly what he had worn the first time they met, the first day they kissed, the first day they dated and all the other times they were together.

He looked at the ceiling, realizing that the vest made a twinkling design on it. Thinking, he stood up, the vest still in his hand, and walked over to the mirror looking at himself. Of course, he looked as always. Black sweater and jeans. Skin pale and scarred. Hair clean and eyes blue.

As always, not really exciting.

Magnus glossing his lips and adding a bit more glitter to his hair in the bathroom, wore a big grin on his face. Happily, he looked at himself in the mirror, being glad about the compliment he just got from his boyfriend.

It was true that he loved Alec in his outworn sweaters and the holey jeans but sometimes he wished he would dress up a bit for a party. However, he also knew he couldn't ask him for that because he already agreed to attend him on the party although he didn't like it much. So Magnus was grateful enough to have Alec at least with him. Every evening with Alec was a great evening whatever they do. Maybe he could even get Alec on the dance floor when he made him drink some alcohol, which Alec, fortunately, almost always does. And tonight was no hunting night, so they could drink and dance together. Magnus's grin widened.

Suddenly, he heard his name from outside the room in a self-conscious voice.

Wondering, the warlock stepped through the door turning to see his boyfriend standing there and looking at him with unsure eyes. But, for a chance, it weren't the eyes Magnus first looked at.

His boyfriend, in his typical black outfit, had put the rainbow sequined vest over his dark sweater. He looked like one big contrast, dark but colorful, dull but shining, boring but exciting.

Magnus searched for words but was tot surprised to catch something wise to say.

"What do you think?" Alec asked in a low voice "You think I could lend it?"

"Eh, of course, you can. I mean, you totally should. You can keep it if you want. You look awesome." Magnus babbled pacing to stand directly in front of Alec.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll wear it more than once and . . ."

"So what? I like the thought of you having some clothes from me."

"I have that one T-shirt in which…"

"I mean something you actually wear in public. Even when just for one time." He put his hands on both side of Alec's lightly blushing face and bend down for a kiss but waited before their lips touched, only their breath standing between them. Alec already had his eyes closed when Magnus spoke "You know, we could add some accessory to the…"

"Shut up!" Alec whispered and locked their lips together.


	8. Letter

"It's so hard!" Alec complained with a sigh.

He was sitting at a desk in the library, beside him Isabelle, looking at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"You know how much Magnus will love it." she explained again.

"I know." grumbled the boy. But he had never done this before; never knew how to express himself like this.

Concentrated, he tried again. He swirled his pen around his fingers, wrote something, thought about it, rumpled the pink paper and threw it behind him, missing the bin.

"I'm sure you'll make your love letter perfectly fine. … Someday."

**~XxX~**

Alec believed he never felt such discomfort.

He sat on Magnus's couch, blushing a deep red, while his boyfriend, standing in front of him, slowly examined a pink paper.

Accidentally, Magnus had found the letter in Alec's jacket which he actually wanted to give him at the end of Valentine's Day, when he was supposed to go hunting.

But the Warlock had it now, and worse, was reading it before Alec's eyes.

He could see how Magnus's face lit up with every second.

Done, Magnus looked at Alec kindly.

"I love you, too." he said bending down for a kiss.


	9. Amusement

Magnus was not amused.

Over the last two hours he got teasing text messages, proving that his boyfriend waited for a romantic, later dirty night.

But Magnus was late.

Originally, he had planned to be home much earlier, even the texts had stopped by now.

He hoped Alec wasn't angry with him for he got the other messages every fifth minute.

However, when walking into their bedroom, prepared for an either lustful or annoyed Alec, he spot something completely different: Alec, lying in a red petals ocean, wearing Magnus's silk kimono and obviously asleep.

Well, Magnus was a bit amused.


End file.
